Project Summary/ Abstract (Administrative Core) The Administrative Core (AC) will provide overall administrative and organizational oversight and management of the proposed HHEAR Hub. The HHEAR Hub AC will coordinate the management of the scientific, organizational, financial, and contractual activities, and facilitate communication among the HHEAR Hub members. The AC will communicate with the HHEAR Coordinating Center (HHEAR CC) and coordinate all of the HHEAR Hub activities with the Data Repository Analysis and Science Center (DAC). The HHEAR Hub AC will organize consultations with the CC and the HHEAR program clients to provide input for study design, sample collection, storage, material needs, and shipment, develop statements of work and budgets, and ensure data deposition. The HHEAR Hub AC will ensure staff participate in conference calls and in-person meetings with the HHEAR Network to discuss and share methods, workflows, and to develop data deposition requirements. This will include participation in the HHEAR Hub working groups, ring trials, and cross-laboratory comparisons. The HHEAR Hub AC will provide a venue to develop and share information for new approaches in data capture or data interpretation in this HHEAR Hub, and across the HHEAR consortium. The AC will ensure that our communications and methods are refined to meet clients? needs. The AC will also ensure that a Laboratory Information System (LIMS) is used to track all aspects of projects, from initial client communication through sample receipt, data analysis, and reporting. The HHEAR Hub AC will ensure that the HHEAR Hub has protocols and quality control measures in place for all steps in the work flow, and that quality audits are made by independent staff. The AC will assess the needs of the research community by attending consortia meeting, epidemiology conferences, and holding symposia to gather stakeholders? opinions. The HHEAR Hub will be led by Multiple PI (MPI), Dr. Timothy Fennell (RTI), who has served as the PI of a NIEHS-funded Children?s Health Exposure Analysis Resource (CHEAR) Hub for the past 3 years; MPI Dr. Susan Sumner (UNC Chapel Hill), who has served as the PI of the NIH Eastern Regional Comprehensive Metabolomics Resource Core (ERCMRC) since 2012; and MPI Dr. Xiuxia Du (UNC Charlotte), who is a PI in the Phase 2 NIH Common Fund Metabolomics Program. Dr. Fennell will direct the AC for the HHEAR Hub, will be the voting member of the EC, and will direct the DC. Dr. Sumner will direct the UARC, and Dr. Du will direct the Computational Exposome (CE) workflows. All MPIs will serve on the SC and be voting members.